Dangerous Promises
by shiney1983
Summary: Used to be Broe 83, now shiney1983. Look under Broe 83 for summary. Chapter 12 is up now, and it only took me a week, yay! Remember to rr, there's more but only if it's wanted.
1. Comfort and Doubts

Author's Note: Okay, so its been 3 years since I updated this story and just on a whim I thought I'd check it today 7-1-05. I was shocked and pleased to see that people had read, enjoyed, and reviewed it long after I stopped posting it. So I thought _what the heck, I would post more and see what turns up now. _Unfortunetly, its been so long that I had to change my screen name from Broe 83 to shiney1983, so I hope the readers from before can find the new chapters.  Please review, so I know there are people reading it and be sure to let me know if you have suggestions. All are appreciated and will be considered. I promise no yearlong gaps this time around! Here goes nothing hope you like it.

Dangerous Promises

Chapter 6

Broe 83/shiney1983

"Dylan, are you sure this is okay, man." Brandon questioned nervously on the way to Dylan's old house.

Dylan let out a heavy, tired sigh and glanced wearily at his friend, "What other choice do we have, B?"

Brandon looked at him frustrated and then turned his head to look out the window, "None, I guess."

"She'll get better, Brandon. She has to." Dylan said patting Brandon on the shoulder, unsure which one of them that statement was meant to benefit more.

"I just hope it happens sooner rather than later, this last week has been so weird, and Andrea's beyond upset."

Dylan said nothing, but nodded in response. Andrea had every right to be upset, she and Brandon had put all their wedding plans on hold until who knows when and could not even so much as hold hands in front of Brenda. After all, they were only friends throughout high school.

And Andrea wasn't the only one upset. David and Donna had taken off their wedding rings, which made Donna cry inconsolably, and toned down their interactions with one another considerably. Jim and Cindy cancelled all their appointments in Hong Kong and Jim had put all his clients on hold indefinitely, while they moved back in to the house in Beverly Hills to keep up appearances. Jim was in serious danger of losing his job. And between the paper and spending time with the gang, Steve had barely been able to spend five minutes with Janet and Mattie in over a week. In short, everyone's life had been turned upside down.

And then there was Kelly. Her behavior really worried Dylan. She had hardly been at the hospital since her first visit with Brenda and had been avoiding Dylan like the plague. Neither of these things bothered him all that much though, he simply attributed them to the situation. But something else did trouble Dylan a great deal. Since that first night in the hospital when Kelly said it was all her fault, Dylan had tried to talk to her repeatedly about what she had meant exactly. Every time he tried though, Kelly avoided the question with tears, hugs, kisses, or saying she needed air. He had let all of that go while Bren was in the hospital because he had too much on his mind and didn't want to put further strain on he and Kelly's relationship. But Dylan's concerns always stuck in the back of his mind.

He would talk to Kelly today he decided, as they pulled up in front of the house. Once and for all he had to know what she knew about Brenda's accident.

Dylan sighed as he turned off his car, stepped out, and stared at it in to the California sun. This house held enumerable memories, demons that Dylan had tried desperately to escape, especially those memories of Tony. He felt a lump rise in his throat at the thought of her, surprised at how much it still hurt, and quickly pushed it back down.

He felt Brenda's arms go around his waist from behind then and it pulled him violently back to the present.

"Do you know how much I love you, Dylan McKay?"

He cringed at the happiness in her voice, imagining the confusion and pain she would feel when she got her memory back, and yet her words pulled at his heart in a way he hadn't felt in years.

He turned in her arms and gazed at her with that all too intense stare of his, "Gee, I don't know Bren. How much?"

As Dylan playfully questioned her, Brenda could feel Kelly staring at them from behind, and Brenda could imagine the pain that Kelly felt. For a moment she felt guilty for that, but then she remembered her accident and the guilt turned to rage. _Keep watching, Kell_ Brenda thought _you deserve every second of pain you can get._

Then Brenda turned her thoughts back to Dylan. She smiled broadly at him and her eyes sparkled. _I knew this would all be worth it,_ Brenda thought mischievously. "This much," she responded, getting up on her toes to kiss him passionately. She loved being able to kiss Dylan again, and really loved remembering the happiness she had felt in high school. It was a happiness that had been missing from all her years since.

Kelly felt as though someone had pulled her heart from her chest and stomped on it as she once again watched Brenda and Dylan embrace. She had avoided seeing the two of them together as much as possible while Brenda was in the hospital, and when she did see them together she always felt a little like Brenda was rubbing the situation in her face. But that was impossible, Kelly reminded herself, after all in Brenda's mind Kelly and Dylan had never been together so why would she try to hurt Kelly with her affection for Dylan.

Donna Martin sighed as she watched Kelly burning holes through Dylan and Brenda. This week had been hell for all of them but was especially brutal for Kelly. After all would wouldn't be totally crushed to see the man you love kiss another woman, Donna thought remembering how she had felt every time she had seen David with someone else.

She gently rubbed Kelly's back, starling her for a second. Kelly jumped slightly, and then turned to face her best friend. "Oh Donna," she said mournfully.

Donna smiled at her in full understanding, "Just remember Kell, Dylan loves you and when all this is over he'll be yours again," then seeing doubt cloud Kelly's eyes she added, "I promise."

Kelly smiled appreciatively and leaned forward to give her quasi-sister-in-law a hug, "Thanks Don."

"Hang in there, Kell." David Silver said sympathetically to his one time stepsister, who still felt like a sister to him, as Donna grabbed his hand and pulled him up toward the house.

Kelly smiled at him, painfully; knowing neither one of them would be sympathetic if they knew what had happened the afternoon of Brenda's accident. Worse than that Dylan would never forgive her. Kelly shivered at the thought and gently rubbed her arms as she walked toward the "happy couple."

"You okay, Kell?" Brandon's voice barely caught Kelly's attention as she passed him, leaning against Dylan's car.

His warm, concerned smile almost melted the chills Kelly felt within her soul and she loved him for it. "As okay as I can be," Kelly answered honestly with a halfhearted attempt to return his smile. She exhaled and leaned against the car next to him.

"Let's go watch some movies then," he replied casually draping his arm around her neck and pulling her toward him to kiss her forehead.

Brenda had wanted the gang to have a giant sleepover at Dylan's when she got out of the hospital, and everyone had painfully agreed. They all knew they were in for one hell of a night.

Brandon and Kelly were almost to Dylan's door when they heard a voice behind them, "Going in without me, Ace?"

Both Kelly and he turned and Brandon's eyes looked playfully as he answered his fiancée, "No way, Chief, I wouldn't think of it."

"Good." Andrea smiled and moved toward Brandon who removed his arm from Kelly's neck and wrapped her in a loving hug.

Kelly smiled as she watched them and felt a strange but familiar tug at her heart she always tried to ignore. "I'm gonna go inside guys."

"'Kay we'll be in in a minute" Brandon replied still happily holding Andrea. After Kelly was inside Brandon pulled back a little but still had his arms around her, "I thought you weren't coming?" he questioned.

She had said the night before that spending an entire night with him and not being able to hold him would be too much, and Brandon had therefore told Brenda that Andrea's Grandma Rose needed her help with something so she wouldn't be able to make it.

Andrea shrugged and looked up at Brandon seriously, "I couldn't bare the thought of spending the whole night without you." Brandon smiled but his smile faded when she added, "Or leaving you alone the whole night with Kelly."

Brandon exhaled in frustration and rolled his eyes, "I told you a million times, Kelly and I are just friends."

"I know but it wasn't that long ago when you wanted to marry her and now all this reliving the past…I just…I'm sorry Brandon…" Andrea looked down unable to continue.

Brandon looked off to the side slightly hurt. He knew when Jesse cheated on her it had scared Andrea deep and left her with major trust issues. Still didn't she know after all these years that that just wasn't Brandon style, he was a one woman guy, always had been. Andrea was that one and he knew somewhere deep in his soul she always had been.

He turned his focus back to her and tilted her chin up to meet his gaze. She had been crying and it made Brandon ache as he wiped away her tears, "I love you, Chief and nothing bad is ever going to happen to us. As soon as we can we are going to get married and live happily ever after. I promise. Okay?"

"Okay," she said softly through her tears as he brushed her lips with his own. She patted his belly playfully and added, "We better get inside, Ace."

Andrea hoped with all she had that Brandon was right that everything would be fine for them as well as for everybody else. But just as Andrea's fears started to subside, they walked in the door and Brandon quickly let go of her hand. She took a deep breath and felt a dull ache inside her and a fear that each one of their lives had the potential to change forever in one night…

Hee Hee Hee… I just love suspenseful cliffhangers don't you? Don't forget to r/r. If enough people are interested, I'll post another chapter. Hope to hear from you soon Broe 83


	2. Decisions and A New Plan

Author's Note: Okay so another year passes, no update! Uggh! At least it wasn't three this time I am getting better, huh. You guys are going to sick of me, I know. But it wasn't my fault this time, I had to get a new computer and I just got my internet back. So…I hope you guys are still out there, I love you all, and from here on in weekly updates, I promise. Also, I may be starting a "Party of Five" fic, but only if you guys let me know what you think. Okay, enough…on with the story.

Dangerous Promises

By Broe83/shiney1983

Chapter 7

"Donna, are you okay?" David Silver could hear his wife crying softly in the silent once-and-current McKay dwelling.

Donna rolled over to face her husband, "Yeah, I just miss my ring." Donna's forehead wrinkled the way it always did when she was thinking, and David laughed. "Is that weird?" she questioned sounding genuinely concerned.

David thought for a minute, then smiled at her, "For you absolutely not." He gently kissed Donna on the forehead and the snuggled in closer to her under their sleeping bag.

Diagonal from David and Donna, Brandon Walsh tiptoed through the gigantic living room careful not to wake Brenda and Dylan who were right next to Andrea.

Brandon knelt down next to his fiancé, "Chief, you awake?" he whispered as quietly as possible.

"You know I couldn't go to sleep without you," Andrea whispered back, "but what are you doing! Your sister is going to hear you!"

"Come outside with me then. We need to talk."

Andrea's heart sank. _We need to talk_, four little words that Andrea knew all too well could turn a person's life upside down. She searched Brandon's eyes with hers and didn't move.

Knowing what Andrea was thinking, he quickly reached his hand out toward her. "Trust me," he said giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

Slowly Andrea placed her hand in Brandon's and the slipped outside together seemingly unnoticed.

Back inside Brenda lay awake with knots in her stomach, she felt awful. _Kelly deserved what she got, and Dylan belonged with her_, of that much Brenda was sure, _but what about everyone else._

She had lain awake all night hearing Andrea toss and turn and listening to Donna's muffled cries. Steve had even made a secret call to Janet and discovered that Mattie had a fever. Brenda wasn't evil and the last thing she wanted to do was continue to hurt her friends and her brother. All of the sudden a plan came to her. She could help the others be happy again and still get Dylan back. Not to mention this new plan may hurt Kelly even more.

Brenda smiled to herself and rolled closer to Dylan, who automatically put his arms around her. _This is definitely going to work_, Brenda thought, _and I'll start first thing in the morning…_

Back outside, Andrea shrugged, "I don't know Brandon," Andrea said in a very uncertain tone and looked down at the hood of Dylan's car, which she and Brandon were sitting on.

Brandon exhaled loudly, he wasn't giving up. "Look at me, Andrea," he said tilting her chin up and using her name very deliberately so she knew how serious he was, "do you want to marry me?"

"Of course I do," she replied placing her hand on Brandon's knee, "it's just…"

"It's just what?" he pressed. "We already have the marriage license. We already have your dress. I'll call Jim and Cindy and Grandma Rose, I'm sure they can all still be there. And I would marry you in a shack if that's what it took. C'mon Chief, what'd ya say? Haven't we waited long enough to be together?"

It was Andrea's turn to exhale. _Maybe Brandon was right, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. After all, they could still have he big ceremony they were planning when all this was over, Brandon had promised. _

Andrea relented, "Okay Ace, you win, we'll get married tonight."

Brandon threw his arms around her, "thank you Chief. And everything's going to work out fine, I promise."

He was so excited to have won her over that Brandon didn't hear when Andrea muttered. "I hope you're right."

A/N: Okay not much there, I know. But the next chapter, if you guys want it, will really move things along, and see Brenda's not ALL bad. The faster you guys review the faster you'll get the next chapter, I swear. In fact it's already written, but I won't post it if ppl don't review. So…. review review review! See you real soon, I guarantee it- Broe83


	3. Disappearing Truths

**A/N: So here it is as promised, your weekly update. Yes, you can gasp and fall on the floor if you feel you must, I can hardly believe it myself. Hope you all enjoy! Thanks for the great reviews, especially HRae, you are all so sweet. Also, if you know anyone who would like any of my stories, spread the word, I need all the encouragement I can get. Now on with the story…..**

Dangerous Promises

Chapter 8

Shiney1983

Brandon Walsh pulled up to his childhood home so excited he could hardly contain himself. He was finally going to marry Andrea! Sure, they had to do it on the sly because of Bren's accident, but at least they were doing it. Nothing would keep them apart.

As he turned off his car and started to get out, Brandon was surprised to see that the house was still dark and quiet. Andrea was supposed to have been there by now, getting all of the stuff they needed, and waiting for him so they could meet up with Jim, Cindy, and Rose.

_Oh well,_ Brandon thought as he casually strode up to the house and took his keys out of his pocket, _she's probably just running late. In fact, knowing the Chief she is probably even more anxious thinking that she's late, and I'll be worried._ He smiled at the thought as he began to turn on the lights.

His smile faded, though, as he peeked his head around the corner in to the kitchen to turn on the light. He stopped and looked again, as if wanting to make sure he saw what he thought he had. Sure enough, there on the kitchen table was a folded up piece of paper with his name scribbled on the outside in Andrea's handwriting.

Brandon felt himself involuntarily exhale as he stared at the note. He walked cautiously in to the kitchen, sat down at the table and began to read,

_Dear Brandon,_

_I'm sorry, I just can't do this. I want our wedding to be perfect and sneaking off in the middle of the night with you to ease my fears isn't the way I want us to start our life together. Not to mention, Hannah would be crushed if she missed you and I saying our 'I dos' for the first time. Also, I initially married Jesse because I was afraid to lose him, and I don't ever want to make that mistake with you. I want our first wedding to be that big ceremony we planned, where everyone we love can be there, our only wedding. I also know you would feel, in your heart of hearts, just a little bit empty inside if Brenda wasn't there the first time I put that ring on your finger. So we'll wait, Ace._

_But, I can't stay in Beverly Hills and be with you, but not really be able to be with you. So, Grandma Rose and I are going up to Jesse's to visit with Hannah until this whole mess is over. Please don't worry about me or come and track me down. When things get straightened out there, I'll bring Hannah back with me and we'll have our wedding. Give Brenda my love. I know she'll get better soon. I'll give Hannah your love. I love you Brandon._

_Always your Chief,_

_Andrea_

Brandon exhaled as though he had just been punched in the stomach. He reread the letter in disbelief and then he just stared at it blankly. She was gone, and as he swallowed the thump that was rising in his throat, he couldn't shake the feeling that somehow it might be forever.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Meanwhile, back in his old house, surrounded by his own personal demons, Dylan McKay had just finished going to the bathroom. He was about to head back to Brenda so she wouldn't get suspicious, when he heard Kelly whispering in his bedroom. She was talking to someone on the phone, and it sounded like she was upset.

Dylan turned toward the bedroom. Maybe he could talk to her and comfort her, or maybe he could finally get her to tell him why she had been acting so weird lately. Dylan stopped just short of entering the bedroom as he heard what Kelly was saying…

"I swear it, Mom; I didn't mean to hit her. I really didn't, or maybe I did, but I thought she was a figment of my imagination, until I felt the car hit her. But I really never wanted to hurt her, and I certainly didn't mean for all this to happen, and now-"

"Kelly." She was cut off by a voice behind her. She turned around to see Dylan staring at her, no through her, with more anger, sadness, confusion, and disappointment than she had ever seen in his eyes before. It sent a chill up Kelly's spine, and she shivered as she wordlessly let the phone drop to her side.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N: Cliffhangers are the best aren't they? Remember you'll only find out what happens next if you r/r, and remember to get your friends involved too! Until next time BHers-shiney1983 **


	4. The Time Is Right

**Hey guys. Sorry for the delay, I have been babysitting the last two weeks, but here it is finally. Remember as always to r/r. Enjoy**

Dangerous Promises

Chapter 9

By shiney1983

Brenda smiled to herself things had been going unbelievably well in the last couple of weeks. She had "remembered" David and Donna's wedding allowing them to get back to normal, as well as Steve having a family so he could once again spend time with Janet and Mattie.

Brenda had also been planning on helping out Andrea and Brandon, but things had gotten worse for them since Andrea had left, and Brenda wasn't so sure "remembering" would even help at this point.

The area of her life Brenda was most satisfied with right now, however, was Dylan. Ever since Kelly's unintentional confession Dylan wanted nothing to do with her. He was hurt that she hadn't felt he would understand if she told him the truth, plus he felt this incident was proof that he and Kelly were bad for each other.

So, in spite of her rapidly returning memory, Dylan spent almost all his free time now with Brenda. She could feel his love for her resurfacing, and although she could hardly stand the excitement, she hadn't pushed him. She told him she loved him everyday, held his hand all the time, and seized every opportunity she could to give him long passionate kisses.

Slowly but surely Dylan was initiating the romance between them more and each time he did Brenda thought her heart would leap from her chest. Then just yesterday, from out of the blue, Dylan suggested they rent a cabin three hours away and spend the weekend alone together. Brenda was so overjoyed she thought she would faint. Now here they were. Dylan had given her the perfect place and time to put the next part of her plan in to motion…

Dylan sat in the bathroom of his and Brenda's rented cabin with his head in his hands. His mind was spinning so much it had given him a headache. He was mad as hell at Kelly, but at the same time part of him understood her action and reactions to what she saw as an impossible situation…and he still loved her.

But maybe love was not enough. Maybe Kelly had been right all those months before when she had tried to tell Dylan that they were bad for each other. Not to mention the love he was feeling again for Brenda was so powerful that it was often a fight not to give in completely. He thought that if he and Brenda got away together it might help him to sort out his feeling for her, but it only made the spinning in Dylan's head worse. They should go home and he would go tell her that right now…

As Dylan exited the bathroom, he felt his breath catch. Candles were lit all around the cabin and there stood Brenda, in red, lacy, silk lingerie looking more beautiful than Dylan could ever remember her looking before.

A song that spoke to how both of them were feeling began playing quietly from a stereo in the corner:

_I can't hide the way I feel about you, anymore  
I can't hold the hurt inside keep the pain out of my eyes, anymore_

"Bren.." he breathed unable to say anything else.

She smiled at him as she moved toward him and began unbuttoning his shirt. "I thought it was the right time for us to make love again," she said softly as she started to kiss his neck.

"Bren…" Dylan tried again, but it came out as more of a moan as he felt his emotion taking control.

_My tears no longer waiting  
My resistance ain't that strong  
My mind keeps recreating a life with you alone  
And I'm tired of pretending I don't love you anymore_

Brenda pulled away from him to look in to his eyes, "I love you Dylan," she said near tears.

_Let me make one last appeal to show you how I feel about you  
Cause there's no one else I swear  
Holds a candle anywhere next to you_

My heart cant take the beating  
Not having you to hold   
A small voice keeps repeating deep inside my soul  
It says I can't keep pretending  
I don't love you anymore

As he looked at her then he knew. "I love you too Bren," and he meant it in a way he hadn't in years.

_I've got to take the chance or let it pass by  
if I expect to get on with my life_

_  
_As the sunk on to the bed in each other's arms, Brenda smiled. She had Dylan's heart and very soon she would have something else of Dylan's as well.

_My tears no longer waiting ohh  
My resistance ain't that strong  
But my mind keeps recreating a life with you alone  
And I'm tired of pretending I don't love you anymore  
Anymore  
Anymore_

To Be Continued…

**Okay, sorry I didn't deal more with the Kelly situation, but I thought it was time we all got some B/D lovin', hope you guys don't mind. The song is "Anymore" by Travis Tritt and belongs to him and anyone else involved, definitely not me. Also, it helps the mood of the chapter a lot if you listen to it while you read just a suggestion (plus it's a GREAT song!) Well until next time BHers….be sure to let me know what you think.**


	5. Telephones, Goodbyes, and Suprises

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! I had a major case of writer's block there for a while and about the time I got over that I was trying to get everything ready for school and…uggh! But enough with the excuses here's the update I hope you enjoy.**

"Kelly, I just…I dunno okay things are really…right we do, but… okay…okay see ya then…bye."

"What was that all about?" Brenda questioned, coming up behind Dylan and throwing her arms around his waist, as he hung up the phone.

"Kelly wants to meet and talk things out, so I told her I'd meet her in the park later," he answered turning around to face her.

Brenda's face fell, as Dylan started massaging her arms reassuringly. "We're just gonna talk. I have to deal with it sooner or later. Don't worry, trust me." He finished forcing her to meet his eyes and searching them.

"I do trust _you_," she grumbled, "It's just—"

"Just what?" he prompted, still searching her eyes.

"I wish you'd opted for later."

She kissed him lightly on the lips and he opened his mouth to say more, when she got a panicked look on her face.

"What?' he asked, worriedly.

"Hold that thought," she replied quickly, turning and running toward the bathroom as she spoke.

"Again," he muttered throwing his hands in the air, "Bren, you really should go to the doctor about that flu bug, it's not getting any better, you know."

As Dylan stuck his head around the bathroom doorway Brenda answered him with her head still buried in the toilet, "I know. Maybe I'll—" she was interrupted as her stomach started to rumble again.

He sighed and finished her thought for her saying, "maybe you should see if you could get in later today."

Dylan couldn't tell, but he thought Brenda nodded 'yes' as her head sunk deeper in to the toilet…

Dylan wasn't the only member of the gang on the phone that morning. Over at castle Walsh Brandon was trying desperately, and for the millionth time to get a hold of Andrea.

He let out an exasperated sigh as he ran a hand through his disheveled hair. He spoke in to the receiver again, this time with a tinge of desperation creeping into his voice, "I know that Jesse, I know. But I need…will you lust tell her that…she's MY fiancée, damn it…fine, just tell her I called…again."

Brandon let out another sigh as he slammed down the phone. He started to pace around the kitchen so much Jim Walsh was worried that his son might wear a hole in the already worn kitchen tile.

Cindy on the other hand was simply concerned with comforting her son.

"Brandon," she tried, "you have to calm down, Andrea said she needed time and space. You have to be understanding and give her that. She'll come around, you'll see."

Brandon gave his mom a look that said, 'Yeah, and I know exactly what kind of time, space, and understanding she'll get with Jesse around' and continued to pace.

"She's there to see Hannah," Cindy continued, not giving up, "she loves you," as Brandon sank down on to the kitchen stool and buried his head in his hands, she finished up quieter, putting her hand on his back, "she'll come back."

Cindy didn't look so sure, as she looked over her son at her husband. Jim raised his eyebrows at his wife. He patted Brandon's shoulder and sighed, "It's gonna be alright, son," he said as he felt Brandon's body start to shake with sobs yet again…

"It just isn't right, Kel. We've made each other a lot of things over the years and unfortunately happy isn't very high up on that list, you know. You deserve to be with someone who will put his whole self in to making you happy, and I know, you know, I've never quite been that guy."

She knew. Dylan and Kelly were just finishing up a nice walk and a heartbreaking talk, as a cool breeze swirled around them. Kelly knew she and Dylan had never really been right for one another. It was always larger than life circumstances that threw them together, and as hard as it was Kelly knew it was time to let go…for good.

"I love you, Dylan," she said honestly looking up at him and managing a smile through her tears, "and I want you to be happy," he put his hand to her cheek and wiped away her tears knowing exactly what she meant when she added, "no matter what."

Dylan hugged her tightly to him, and she knew exactly what he meant as he whispered over her shoulder, "Me too, Kel, me too."

When they pulled apart after a few moments, they noticed that Brenda was standing between them. Dylan turned his focus to her then, and Kelly hugged herself, rubbing her shoulders, suddenly feeling cold and alone.

"Hey what'd the doctor say about your flu Bren?" Dylan asked concerned. Kelly Thought for the first time in a long time that love was evident in Dylan's voice as he spoke.

Brenda took a step toward him to close the distance between the three of them. She took a deep breath and spoke quickly, afraid if she didn't get the words out right away they might not come at all, "It wasn't the flu," she spat out feeling rushed, then to Dylan's off look she answered, "I'm pregnant."

Brenda searched Dylan's eyes, as he swallowed a lump in his throat he didn't know had formed, and Kelly to shocked to speak fainted…

TO BE CONTINUED….

**Okay so, I tried to deal with a little bit of everything since it took me so long to update. I hope I did okay and it wasn't too confusing. As always I'd love to know what you guys think, and I'll try to get the next chapter out quicker than I did this one. Until next time BHers! **


	6. New York, New York, oh baby!

A/N: Okay, so it's summer and I finally have a chance to write my fanfics again. Plus I have been watching 90210 the second season on DVD, so I am really in a 90210 mood. I can't promise the frequency with which these chapters will come this summer because I do have a couple trips planned, plus it depends on whether or not the audience for this story is still around, but I'm hoping for at least a new chapter every couple of weeks. So, without further adieu, I bring to you….

Dangerous Promises

Chapter 11

Shiney1983

Brandon stepped out of the taxi in downtown New York City, try as he might he just couldn't picture Jesse Vasquez calling this place home. Then again he didn't really know Jesse all that well anymore, and based on what had taken place during the years he was married to Andrea, Brandon wondered if he'd ever known Jesse at all.

Andrea, that's why Brandon was here. He wouldn't lose his focus, he wouldn't get distracted, he would get his fiancée and his life back today. He paid the cab driver, who sped off as soon as he had his money. Brandon shook his head, and he had thought the people in LA were rude when he first moved there.

Brandon took a deep breath as he stared down at the hastily scribbled address, written on the back of an envelope, he had finally squeezed out of Rose on the phone two days before. He read the address to himself again, and then looked up at the sign out front of the apartment building to be sure. _Yep, this is the place,_ he thought as he took another deep breath and walked toward the building.

He sure hoped Andrea would be glad to see him…

"Trust me, Dylan, you'll need THIS one." Steve insisted again trying to put the deluxe Graco stroller in his friend's shopping cart.

"I dunno Sanders," Dylan replied shaking his head, "I just don't think that my kid's gonna need all the bells and whistles."

Steve stood his ground, "Believe me McKay, you'll be rushing over to my house to thank me the first time you and Brenda take the little squirt out shopping, and you realize you need about 48 more hands."

Dylan smiled, "Whatever you say, oh expert family man."

"Bite me McKay," Steve responded, "one day someone will call you that and then you won't think it's so funny. It is weird though, I never really thought I'd be a family kind of guy, and I certainly didn't think I'd be the first. I always thought it'd be Brandon who'd give all of us daddy tips."

Dylan shook his head, "So did I man. B's sure had it rough, though; you think he can bring 'em back."

"I sure hope so, if anyone deserves to be happy, it's Brandon," Steve said leading Dylan toward the aisle with all the playpens. "And speaking of happy families," he continued, flashing his trademark crazy grin and pulling Dylan toward the aisle, "let's talk cages."

Dylan laughed to himself as a grin spread across his face, why he had agreed to go shopping alone with Steve he'd never know, he was in for a long day…

"What about ducks?" Donna suggested, looking around the quaint guest room of Dylan's house, and thinking how cute it would look as a nursery.

"I don't know Donna, I think ducks is a bit too cutesy for me and Dylan," Brenda answered.

"Yeah," Janet chimed in, "besides you wouldn't want the kid to grow up and be a quack, would ya?"

It took a second for Janet's joke to register, but within a few seconds all three women burst in to laughter.

When the laughter subsided, Cindy Walsh spoke up, "Flowers?"

Brenda shook her head, "Dylan would hate it, and besides we don't even know the sex of the baby yet, we need something neutral."

"Raindrops?" Janet tried.

"Yeah, but do we really want the kid to be thinking wet more than it already will?" Brenda asked.

Janet nodded, "Good point."

"I've got it," Brenda practically shouted a slow smile spreading across her face, "baby pictures of famous actors and actresses."

"Oh Brenda," Cindy said smiling back at her daughter, "it's perfect."

"Yeah, but will the proud papa to be go for it?" asked Janet.

"No problem," Brenda said, bubbling with excitement over her idea, "we'll just make sure to of the pictures are Marilyn Monroe and James Dean."

Brandon was just about to knock on the door of apartment 3c when he noticed it was open slightly. He felt like someone had ripped his heart out when he unintentionally caught a glimpse of what was going on inside.

There, on the couch, with the door open, for the whole world to see, were Jesse and Andrea, his Andrea, kissing like they didn't have a care in the world….

A/N2: As always, I will post more if, and only if, there is still an audience for this story. I don't wait to waste the time posting a story no one cares about, so if you are out there review like crazy!!!!! Provided there is an audience, I hope to have chapter 12 typed up and posted by next weekend, so until then fellow BHers…


	7. Brandon and Andrea

**A/N: Here it is, hot off the presses, your weekly update!!! Feel free to gasp and fall on the floor at any time, then pick yourself back up and read and review this chapter so I know what you all think. Thanks to all those who read and reviewed the last chapter, you guys are the ones who pushed me to get this chapter up this weekend. I can't believe you are all still with me!! I love you all so much, I'm glad you like my story. Now, let's get to it…**

Dangerous Promises

Chapter 12

Shiney1983

Brandon leaned back against the seat of the airplane and sighed. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, trying to relieve the pounding in his head and erase the images of what he just saw, that kept dancing through his mind.

Brandon couldn't believe Andrea would do that to him, after everything Jesse had done to her, after everything she and Brandon had been through over the years to be together, and now she had thrown it all back at him like it meant nothing to her.

He should have stayed and confronted them. He should have fought for her. He should have beaten the crap out of Jesse. But then, if he had he wouldn't have been Brandon Walsh, all-American, all around stand up good guy. After all, violence wasn't the Walsh way. Maybe if he was Dylan or even Steve he have…but no. And right now, his head was pounding his chest hurt, and he felt as though the only thing he knew for sure was who he was and he refused to allow Andrea and Jesse, of all people, to shake that.

"Sir, would you like something to drink?"

The flight attendant's question forced Brandon to open his eyes. He sat up a little straighter and looked at her. "No, thanks, I don't think a drink would help right now."

The flight attendant nodded and moved on to the next passenger. _Yes, sir,_ Brandon thought as he readjusted his position and closed his eyes again, _most definitely a Walsh._

"Hannah, please remember to close the car door this time." Andrea reminded her daughter as the two ladies climbed out of Jesse's car.

Hannah rolled her eyes at her mom, _Geez her parents could be such nags sometimes, _"I know mother," she replied exasperated.

Andrea closed her eyes for a minute. She was definitely not in the mood for her daughter attitude today. "Watch the attitude, please Hannah."

"Sorry," replied the girl, reaching behind her back to close the door and then sprinting up toward the apartment.

Hannah went inside, followed closely by Andrea, who closed the door behind her and sighed as she realized Hannah must not have closed the door all the way when they left.

"Hey," she said to Jesse and his girlfriend, who were both sitting on the couch, absorbed in some action movie Andrea didn't know the name of.

"Hey," both parties replied simultaneously, not moving their eyes from the screen, "How was shopping?" Jesse asked still not diverting his attention.

"Fine, I got a gift for Brandon," Andrea answered, "Where's Grandma Rose?"

"She went out just after you did. She said she wouldn't be gone too long."

Andrea nodded and walked out to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Just as she turned on the faucet the phone rang. Andrea turned off the water and retrieved the receiver from the wall right next to her.

"Hello?"

"Did he beat me there?" Rose questioned from the other end.

Andrea's brow furrowed, "Who, Grandma? What are you talking about?"

"Braxton." Rose replied, matter-of-factly.

Andrea thought for a second then rolled her eyes, "I keep telling you, Grandma, his name is _Brandon._" _You would think she would have gotten that right by now_, Andrea thought, then continued, "why did you think Brandon would be here."

"Well, I gave him the address two days ago, you'd think he be there by now." Rose answered.

Andrea's heart leap just slightly at the thought of seeing Brandon, boy she missed him. Then she said, "Grandma, I told you not to tell him where we were."

"Well excuse me, I won't butt in anymore. In fact, maybe you all will be on your own for dinner tonight."

Andrea smiled her grandma still had a tendency to take everything so personally. She sighed, "See you in a minute Grandma." Then hearing the line go dead, as her grandma never said goodbye before she hung up, Andrea hung up the phone.

She sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter, her forehead wrinkled in thought, _If Brandon knew where she was why hadn't he come to get her?_

Brandon walked into his bed room and threw his duffle bag down feeling frustrated and tired.

"No luck?" a voice broke his thoughts.

He looked in the direction of the voice to see Kelly sitting on his bed. "You could say that," he answered, not wanting to go in to detail.

Kelly patted the spot next to her, "Wanna talk about it?" she asked gently.

"Not really," Brandon answered walking toward the bed and sitting down.

He took a deep breath and let it out and closed his for a moment, rubbing them with his hand.

Then he felt Kelly start to rub the back of his neck, "If she can't see how special you are then she doesn't deserve you."

Her hands were soft, her hands were always soft, and the way she was working his neck felt so good. She smelled good too, Kelly always smelled amazing. He opened his eyes and placed his hand on the back of her neck.

"What are you doing?" she asked, searching his eyes for answers.

"I don't know," he responded, pulling her gently towards him, "maybe just for the night I don't want to be a Walsh."

Kelly wasn't sure what he meant but as he finished the last part of his sentence, he captured her lips with his own, and she didn't care….

TO BE CONTINUED….

**A/N2: Okay so that's it. Be sure to read and review to let me know what you guys think. I'm not sure if I'll be able to get another chapter up next weekend, 'cuz I'm going out of town, but I'll try if you guys want it. Until next time, BHers!!!!**


	8. Confrontation, Comfort, and the Future

A/N: Yeah, I know, I haven't updated this story in forever!! But I just wasn't in a fanfic mood, now I am though, and I'm outta school for like a month so I'll have time to get a least a few chapters up. However, I will only take the time to type it up and post it if I still have an audience. So guys please r/r and let me know you're still out there!! If you are still out there, god bless you for it and I love you!! And now, may I very humbly present to you…

Dangerous Promises

Chapter 13

By shiney1983

Fighting against her body, Kelly pulled back from Brandon's kiss. Then quietly and breathlessly she asked, "Umm, Brandon, do you think we should be doing this?"

"Kelly," Brandon started, she always had loved the way he said her name, "I'm not thinking at all right now." As he finished he pulled her back toward him, and Kelly trying to say more, but all she could manage was a 'Brandon' that was more moaned than in protest.

Just as their lips met for a second time, Brandon's pocket began to vibrate. "Is that your phone or…" Kelly started to joke, but then trailed off as he pulled away from her and stood up quickly.

Kelly felt cold, as though all the warmth had left the room when he got off the bed, and her heart ached undeniably as she heard him question, "Andrea?"

"Hey Ace, I-"

But he cut her off as he almost spat in to the phone, "You have some nerve, you know that!"

"Brandon-" Andrea tried her voice a little shaky from his reaction.

"I saw you, Andrea; the two of you so don't even try to deny it. If you wanted Jesse back you could've at least had the decency to call before you made out with the guy and left the door wide open for the world to see!"

Kelly smiled a little to herself; suddenly she didn't feel so cold anymore.

If Andrea had not been so angry and hurt over Brandon's lack of trust in her, she would've explained to him what he really saw, she had figured out what happened while he'd be railing against her, but instead she shot back, "If that's what you think of me, if that's how little faith you have in us, well then, you can just go to hell, Brandon Walsh!"

Brandon stared at the phone incredulously as the line went dead. _How dare she! How dare she question HIS faith in them, she was the one who had betrayed them, not HIM!! _Brandon angrily turned off his phone and threw it on his dresser, then he sat back down on the bed and rubbed his face and the back of his neck with a sigh, and hung his head.

"Brandon?" Kelly questioned softly and he looked up at her.

"I forgot that you were here," he whispered, trying to smile as tears filled his eyes.

Kelly's good mood from before immediately evaporated as her heart broke for him. How could Andrea hurt him so badly when she claimed to love him?

"Kel, I'm so sorry about before, I was just-" his voice shook wildly as he started, and he was grateful when she interrupted him.

Her heart ripped just a little more as she realized that to him, what they had shared only moments ago was a mistake. Before he could finish his apology and completely stop her heart, she broke in. "It's okay Brandon. I understand and I'm here for you, always, no matter what."

He smiled at her weakly and pulled her in to an embrace. Kelly felt a small amount of comfort just being in his arms as she rubbed his back in comfort.

"I'm really glad you're here, Kel."

Brandon just barely got those words out of his mouth, as Kelly felt one of his tears hit her shoulder.

"So am I." Kelly returned, as she held on to him a little tighter, desperately trying to ignore thoughts of how much he really meant it.

"You okay?" Jesse asked. Andrea put the phone down on the receiver so it nearly shook.

She sighed bracing her self on the table where the phone sat, "No," she whispered, without turning to face him. Then she exhaled, as she spun on her heel more determined, "I think it's time I go back home."

"How about Alistair?' Brenda asked as she sat down on the couch, and swung her legs up across Dylan's lap, with a baby name book in her hands.

Dylan wrinkled his forehead, and replied, "I dunno Bren…"

"Oh c'mon," Brenda tried it, "it means 'defender of men'"

"Well, it sounds like somebody's butler," he said taking the book from her hands, and flipping through the pages, "How bout…Ashton?" he tried, reading the first name that caught his eye.

Brenda wrinkled her nose, "like Kutcher?" she questioned.

"Good point," Dylan consented, "besides who wants to name their kid 'Ash tree town' anyway"

Brenda giggled at the definition and scooted on to his lap so they could look together

Dylan started randomly stopping on names, "No" he said. "No" she said. "No." they said in unison, over and over again until…

At the same time, they looked at one another, as slow smiled spread across both their faces. Then together they said, "Oh yeah."

TBC…

A/N: That's all folks. There's so much more to come, so r/r like crazy so I know you want it. Until next time, BHers…


End file.
